I'll Be Yours
by Miranda Grace
Summary: This is my first ff, so dont be too mean. Hermione is fed up by never being noticed by Harry. Will she go to the extreme to end her pain, or will she live through it? Rated PG13 for brief language.ONE SHOT


I'll Be Yours

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters; everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. I only own the plot (I think).

Summary: Hermione is fed up by never being noticed by Harry. Will she go to the extreme to end her pain, or will she live through the pain?

Hermione's POV

I look over to the boy who had stolen my heart. He doesn't know that he has it, for as of this moment, he is with his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. 

His hair is as unruly as ever, and his emerald green eyes were full of emotion while he looked at Ginny. Oh how I loved his eyes! Ginny must have said something funny, because he smiled. I also loved that smile ha gave.

I know that it might seem crazy, but I'm in love with my best friend. That's right, I Hermione Granger, am in love with Harry Potter, my best friend, not just the Boy-Who-Lived. I've tried to stop loving him, but I just can't! 

I mean I've loved him since our fourth year. Even when I went out with Victor Krum I couldn't get Harry off my mind, and out of my heart. It's just so damn hard!

But right now it should be easy to forget him, for we are not speaking. I believe this is Ginny's doing. I mean sure we're good friends, but I think Ginny believes that I'll steal Harry from her.

It was no secret to me that Ginny liked Draco Malfoy, because she had told me, and now she was getting Harry to act like him! We had had many fights over little things like 'hello'! Our last fight though was one that I wouldn't forget in a long time.

~*~* Flashback*~*~

            _"Hi Harry" Hermione smiled as Harry walked into the common room._

_He ignored her and walked to dormitory. _

_            "Harry, I said 'hi'!" Hermione called, running after Harry._

_            "I heard you, Mudblood!" Harry said coolly, not even looking at Hermione._

_            "Well I'm sorry that I'm not worthy enough to say 'hi' to the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived!" Hermione yelled, tears streaming down her face._

_            That hit Harry hard, Hermione could tell. He flinched when she called him the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived. Hermione covered her face and ran to her dorm, slamming the door behind her._

~*~* End of Flashback*~*~

            I grabbed my books and put them into my bag. Quickly leaving the common room, I headed to the Owlery. Hedwig spotted me, flew down, and landed on my outstretched arm.

            "Hey girl" I spoke softly, stroking Hedwig's head.

            Hedwig cooed, and nipped my finger affectionately.

            "Well at least you like me, unlike your owner," I frown slightly. "I need to write my letter, and then I'll call you when I'm done."

            Hedwig hooted and flew back up to the perch. I grabbed out a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink. Kneeling onto the ground, I placed my parchment down as well, and I think about what I should write. After a few minutes of thinking, I finally come up with the words that describe my pain.

            "There." I muttered to myself.

            The letter wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. It read:

             Harry,

                 I know we are not talking as of right now, and I know we will never speak again.

                 You might ask how I know that we will never speak again, and the answer is simple, I will be long gone by the time you receive this letter.

                 My biggest concern is that I won't be able to graduate, or that I won't be able to take my N.E.W.T.s. I know that this might seem lame, but it's true.

                 I also want you to know how I feel/felt about you. Sure you were supposedly my best friend, but I wanted us to be so much more, I mean I believed that I loved you.

                 But when you started to date Ginny, I couldn't bear it. Especially when she started to make you act like Malfoy. I can't believe you allowed her to do that to you. And to let you know, Ginny doesn't care about you that way, she loves Malfoy.

                 Well now I'm just babbling on and on, so I will say my farewells now. I would like you to tell Ron that I am sorry for not telling him as well, and that I'll miss him. Also inform my parents and all the Weasleys that I love them.

              Good-bye forever,

                  Hermione

I sniff, and I can feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hedwig!" I call, holding my arm out.

Flying down gracefully, Hedwig landed on my outstretched arm. I quickly tied the letter to Hedwig's leg.

"Now Hedwig, please don't deliver this to Harry until breakfast, ok?" I ask.

Hedwig cooed softly and flew off my arm. I don't stay around to watch; instead I grab my bag and leave the Owlery.

Since I am Head Girl, I decide to head to my dorm that I have to share with the Head Boy, my love, Harry Potter. I reach the portrait, and I hope that Harry isn't in there, for I want to make this quick.

Luckily when I get inside, Harry isn't already here. I put away my bags and change into my pajamas. Quietly I climb into bed, and go to sleep.

 *

Yawning, I wake up, get out of bed, and change into the most gorgeous outfit I have. My outfit consists of a white blouse that is low cut, and shows my belly-button, and a mini denim skirt. I brush my teeth, curl my hair, and put just a touch of make-up on.

            Quietly I walk to my trunk and pull out a tiny, silver dagger. I pocket my dagger and walk to Harry's room. Sighing, I push open the door to reveal an empty room.

             ~thank God~ my mind screamed. 

            I lie onto Harry's bed, pull out my dagger and cut my wrists. Blood pours freely from my wrists, and I start to feel dizzy.

            "Hermione" I hear Harry's voice call to me as he gathers me into his arms before I become unconscious.

                                                            *

            My eyes flutter open as I looked around at my surroundings. White beds were beside me, and I felt dizzy. I try to sit up. But I feel strong arms wrap around me into a hug instead. Sobbing could be heard from my hugger and I try to see who it was.

            "H-Harry?" I ask quietly.

             "Oh, Hermione! I thought you really left us, left me." Harry spoke back in an equally quiet voice.   

            "W-why am I here?" I ask.

            "I brought you here after I found you in my bed, bleeding all over the place, four days ago." Harry said, never letting go his hug on me.

            I look down at my wrists, and sure enough, they're wrapped in bandages.

            "W-why didn't you let me die?" I yell.

            "Because I… I love you, Hermione." Harry whispered, bringing my lips to his.

            I can feel magic flow through me being radiated by Harry.

            "I'm sorry I was too blind to not see earlier. Tell me you'll never try to leave me again, and you'll be mine forever." Harry whispered.

            "I'll never leave you. And I'll be yours forever." I smile.

            Harry gives me one of his heart-warming smiles and kisses me once more.

            I'll be yours for now until forever.

The End

(A/N): That was my first ff, so please don't be too mean. Flames are welcome.

  


End file.
